The inventive concept relates to semiconductor memories, and more particularly, to a memory controller and a storage device including the same.
A semiconductor memory device is classified into a volatile memory device that loses its stored data when its power is cut off such as a static RAM (SRAM), a dynamic RAM (DRAM), a synchronous DRAM, etc. and a nonvolatile memory device that retains its stored data even when a power supply is cut off such as a read only memory (ROM), a programmable ROM (PROM), an electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), an electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory device, a phase change RAM (PRAM), a magnetic RAM (MRAM), a resistive RAM (RRAM), a ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), etc.
A flash memory device is widely used as high-capacity storage medium of a computing system. As a computing technology develops, highly improved performance is required for a flash-based high capacity storage medium. To improve performance of the flash-based high capacity storage medium, various techniques or various devices are being developed.